


A guide of love, loss and desperation

by baizen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Break Up, F/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baizen/pseuds/baizen
Summary: "If you never experienced love, I’m not sure if you can understand what a heartbreak means."





	

**Author's Note:**

> lali strikes again with the georgi popovich fanfictions, i'm sorry. i really appreciate him so much??? he deserves better.  
> i'm really nervous about my college admission exam so i need to make something to forget abot that.  
> whatever, enjoy.
> 
> you can find me on twitter as @spaceyboobs or on tumblr as spaceyboobs.tumblr.com and also check out the playlist http://8tracks.com/baizen/a-guide-about-love-loss-and-desperation

**_L O V E_ **

 

If you never experienced love, I’m not sure if you can understand what a heartbreak means. People aren’t the same and they don’t react the same way to that same situation. But it’s funny how people react to that.

You met someone. You spend your whole life until that very moment without them and when you get to know this person, your brain liberates some chemicals and _surprise sweetie_ , you’re in love with them. Then, something happens and they dump you. Not cool, but it happens, that’s life.

That was exactly what happened with our fellow main character.

Georgi met that beautiful girl in the Olympics. She made an amazing performance, her great chemistry with her partner undeniable, she fell in the last jump. Poor thing, she left the kiss and cry, well, crying a lot. He never liked beautiful people being sad. So before they started calling the male ice skaters to the rink he stole a rose from Mila’s bouquet (who won Gold in her category) and asked that girl out.

 She had that wavy hair, big red lips and _freckles_. And she smiled with her big brown eyes when he offered her that rose.

 He took her on a date in this expensive restaurant, asked for their best bottle of wine and they eat traditional food. He told a joke, she pretended to laugh. She told him about her routine as a ballet and ice dancer and he was really interested about it. Her voice seems to fit her so well, it was cozy to hear. They eat dessert, after a bottle of wine, and he took her home right after pay the bill. He didn’t kiss her goodbye, but she promised a second date.

They texted. Before practice, after practice, in lunch breaks, in the ride home. Mila hid his phone for the whole day and when he replies after midnight the text she sent at six in the morning, she didn’t even notice he hasn’t replied yet.

In the next day, Yakov insisted that he needed more publicity so he got that tickets for him and a date. Their second date was at a movie premiere, full of press. She held that smile which you couldn’t know if it was real but make you melt inside. The freckles helped a lot.

Things were almost comfortable in that point. He bought a big bucket of popcorn and drinks and he could swear his heart skipped a beat when she sucked the straw and smiled because he bought kvass instead of Coca-Cola.

Anya liked the movie. And she kissed him goodbye in that night. He went to the rink in the next day with the biggest smile that his face could held.

They settled another date, for some reason. He asked her if it was something she wanted to do but she already got a plan for it.

She took him to an empty ice rink. For sure he loved it. They talked while skating. He told her about his favorite movies, books, his friends at his own ice rink and she listens, spinning graciously trough the ice, laughing over his tale about the newest kid, the “punk kitten”. They tried a pair routine , he tried to lift her and she praised how good he was as a skater. They fell above each other in the cold ice. Their noses touched. He kissed her, and she melted.

 They still texting each other. He sends her pictures of his lunch while she texted a mirror selfie of all her friends at the ballet practice. Some “I miss you”s were typed in times of big competitions. They handled each other schedule just fine. You could look at them, having dinner at a vegan restaurant called Idiot every Saturday night that they were one of that couples that would last for life.

It wasn’t like that, really.

He watched her routines every time he could. He was there, cheering for her in the Grand Prix. She won silver, but her face was a mix of sadness and disgust. He was there, with a big bouquet of red roses for her. She smiled at the moment her eyes got the flowers.

Days after that, they were at her house, watching The Little Mermaid. Anya told him about the training f next season, which she didn’t have a theme yet.  She took her phone and play the theme song, a slow but fierce melody.

He suggested love, it was the first thing on his mind. Because he fell in love with her.

She didn’t skate love in that year anyway.

 

**_L O S S_ **

****

He didn’t know what the hell what’s going on with his own relationship and he didn’t like it. That initial flame was losing its glow and warmth and that felt _so_ uncomfortable.

They replied each other with three sentences texts, they saw each other rarely. She called him to cancel their dinner at Saturday. She never cancelled a dinner before.

“We need to practice.” It was always her excuse. Screw practice, the prettiest boy in the rink already got his place at the Finals. Not a big deal after years of that same routine. He was good, but not good enough to overcome the pretty boy.

He saw her Instagram profile, pictures of her and her ballerina friends at a bar. He didn’t ask. It wasn't his place to ask anything, but it hurts anyway.

In the next Saturday, she cancelled again so he called Mila, bough a shitload of candy and watched “Adam” with her.

“What should I do?” he asked.

“If you talk about that girl again I’ll punch you until you look like Victor." she said, biting the red licorice in her hand.

In the next Monday, he went to practice with the worst mood ever. He failed land every jump, his mind floating to what the hell was going on with his girlfriend. Yakov screamed with him, Mila look at him with that glance of pity and even Yura asked him if he was okay.

He wasn’t okay.

She texted him after practice, asking if he could pick her up in the rink. Of course he was there, waiting for her, hands in his pockets, and she didn’t smile for him like she does every time he pick her up to dinner.

The whole ride was awful. They were in silence, he was paying full attention in the road and she was just quietly unlocking her phone and typing. Unlocking and typing. It was getting annoying as shit.

When they arrived at the restaurant, she put her phone in the table. Her face was a mix of pain, annoyance and just maybe, some pity.

“Do you want to tell me something?” he asked carefully. Why she was acting so weird lately?

The waiter came in the moment she opens her mouth to spill everything. He ordered the wine, she ordered the food, as usual.

“Nah, I’m just stressed for the Nationals.” She said, sipping the water aside the plate.

As the evening goes by, they talked softly with each other. He was afraid of the hell she needed to say and she was too unsure of how to tell. He asked about her week and she did the same. The mood still tense. It wasn’t cozy as their first dinner. But great wine and warm food, who could ask for more?

They split the bill and right after he opens the car door she said loud and clear:

“I want to break up.”

I want to break up. I want to break up. I want to break up.

The snow start falling. Flake by flake falling by their heads, coloring their hair white and her voice, the voice who comforted him, the voice who loved him was breaking his heart.

It was cold. In and out, it was cold.

He ran away.

He left her there, put the key in the ignition and ran away.

 

**_Underboost Russia @underboostru_ ** _1 min_

_The ice melted: @ANYA confirms break up with @PopovichGosha: “We're both in the same page, it was a mutual thing.” http://bit.ly/2eTLWbF_

 

**_D E S P E R A T I O N_ **

****

                Victor was in Japan.

                Yakov demanded him to be in his best shape, to practice like he never practiced before before. His feet were dead and sore, his skate blades were sharpened, his body was exhausted.

He skated. The ice hurt his hands, he had an absurd number of falls. He concentrated all his strength in these programs.

Victor was out of the rink, he was the best figure skater at Russia. So he skates. To make a legacy. To make history.

But in his neck still a bittersweet remind of the past.

He chooses heartbreak as his season theme. Yakov and Lilia shaped his season with sadness. He kicked everyone’s ass at the Nationals with that. First prize. Win tasted so good.

Cup of China was another story.

Victor was there, his protégé by his side. It was marvelous to see Yakov shush Victor. Hell came with the knowledge that Anya was competing there. In two years of relationship they _never_ have been assigned for the same event.

Georgi watched Victor’s protégé skating. He didn’t feel threatened at all. He practiced the whole year with all the strength (and bitterness) he could accumulate to lose for a Grand Prix 6th place? Of course not.

The song started echoing through the arena and it was just him, his tale and the ice. He was an evil witch, ready to cast a spell in the one who hurt him. His muscles moves itself, his body telling their bittersweet story.  

98.17. Second place.

Short program who? The long program is what really matters.

The second day was a mess.

The long program song has a different vibe. While Karabos has a revenge story, A Tale of Sleeping Prince is about salvation. Loyalty. 

The necklace looked way heavier while the song plays. Her picture hanging in his neck, her eyes on him while he performs the story of how, in his mind, he could he save their relationship. Mila sent him a screenshot of her Instagram, she was _engaged_ with a hockey player, friends of Mila’s ex.

She moved on. And until now, Georgi couldn’t understand what the hell happened with them.

She looked directly at him. He could feel her sharpened brown eyes looking directly at him. And thumbing him down.

He broke. And after the fall in his signature jump, it was clear that he broke. He had this uncomfortable shiver in his spine, his chest feeling drill.

“Wake up, you moron!” he could hear his coach voice screaming in his head.

 _“I will save you. I still your alley. I can fix us.”_ It was glued in his head. That was the story of the piece, he needs to stick with that.

He had the goddamn spotlight. Victor wasn’t skating in that ice. He was the Russian best male skater. He wished for that his whole life to his feelings for someone who has already move on with their life to screw that glorious moment?

He finished the program with no more fails.

252.44. Third place.

He knew that wasn’t enough for the podium. He missed another chance in the Grand Prix.

Desperation was an understatement for what was going on in Georgi’s mind. He had this one beautiful chance and he messed up. And after ruined a lifetime dream for another year, he realized what Anya sudden exit means. He didn't have a chance to fix them. He never had.

He came back to St. Petersburg in 4th place. Russia still have Yura to try to get into the Finals. They were like the figure skating mafia, of course Russia would make it. So he place a dozen of vodka shots and drink one by one. 

(He passed out in the couch.)

He saw Yura, the punk kitten win Gold against Victor’s protégé in the Cup of Russia and it was like heaven. That kid makes him proud. He goes until hell to get what he wants.

At the Grand Prix, Mila won the first place again. She’ll make into the best woman at figure skating so easily. He was proud of call her best friend.

And he realized, why carry with yourself such bittersweet memories who somebody you singlehanded loved when you can carry just sweet memories with the people who care about you?

Georgi took the damn necklace off, his eyes looking for a trashcan. He didn’t need that anymore.


End file.
